


Cure me from this sickness (lovesickness)

by svthsense



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Hospitals, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Bad at Feelings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Nurses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), and mark playing along because hes a little shit, haechan is so whipped LMAOO, mark is adorable wtf, this ff is just haechan being clueless smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svthsense/pseuds/svthsense
Summary: “Donghyuck, are you okay-”“MARK I THINK I’M GOING TO DIE.”“WHAT??”___In other words, the five-times Donghyuck thinks dying he's and the one time Mark actually does something.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Cure me from this sickness (lovesickness)

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" the little girl screamed, distraught. Mark ran a hand through his hair and smiled, instantly charming the little girl.

"Sweetheart, you need to take your shot. You don't want to get sick, right? It’ll make you feel icky."

"But it'll hurt...and I don't like it."

"Well, you’re right, it will hurt." Mark watches the girl's face crumple, "But it’s so much better than getting sick later, doesn't it?" The girl nods, still wary. She watches intently as mark digs a hand into a cabinet, he emerges with a thick sticker pack with some stickers missing over time.

“Hm… let me guess your favorite Disney princess,” the girl nods eagerly. Mark takes a brief glance at her Disney themed shirt and taps his chin in mock intense thought, “...Belle?”

“Woah! How’d you guess! You’re so cool Dr. Lee!” she exclaims while Mark peels the sticker off the sheet and sticks it gently on the back of her hand.

“Well, I’m not so sure about that, I think I’m pretty average,” Mark smiles and slips on his gloves skillfully, preparing the equipment for administering the flu shot. The girl’s face drops again.

“So, Mina, why do you like Belle so much?” Mark asks, swiping the antiseptic on her pudgy arm.

“I like Belle because she is smart, kind, and she _ouch_ ,” mark inserts the needle and quickly presses down on the plunger, “doesn’t like mean boys.”

“Wow, I think those are very good points,” Mark sticks a bandaid on and smiles. “All done! You can go now!”

“Wait...really? That’s it?”

Mark smiles once again and nods, the young girl becoming more smitten than before.

From outside the doorway, Donghyuck, a medical receptionist and Mark’s best friend since literally forever, smiles. He pauses. Wait. WAIT. WHY IS HE SMILING. Donghyuck feels his heart literally spasm in his chest. Is this a sign of heart disease? Oh no. He can’t die already, he’s still far too young to die.

Mark walks out of the vaccination room, noticing the pretty boy clutching his chest with a look of panic in his eyes.

“Donghyuck, are you okay-”

“MARK I THINK I’M GOING TO DIE.”

“WHAT??”

**Author's Note:**

> yayayay new story y'all school really kicking my arse so ummmmm this might be slow go easy pls i beg


End file.
